El mundo que solo Dios conoce
by Julius CV
Summary: Sahashi Keima es un chico poco común que gusta de jugar juegos de citas y acaba de lograr ingresar a la universidad mas prestigiada de New Tokio, por lo planea seguir su vida tranquilamente hasta que una chica literalmente le cae del cielo.Es entonces que su amado mundo ideal se ve interferido por lo que se ha autodenominado "Sekirei".¿Podra sobrevivir a los embates de la realidad?
1. 01: Sekirei

El mundo que solo Dios conoce.

Las tres siluetas se desplazaban a gran velocidad por entre los tejados de la ciudad, una de ellas siendo perseguida por las otras dos.

"¡Espera un momento!"

Grito una de las perseguidoras, pero su presa solo negó con la cabeza.

"¡No puedo pelear aún! ¡Todavía no encuentro a mi ashikabi!"

Contesto sin dejar de correr, observando de cuando en cuando hacia atrás. Las dos chicas que la habían atacado hacia casi una hora y la habían perseguido por toda la ciudad ahora se estaban quedando rezagadas, probablemente victimas del cansancio por la dura persecución. Si seguía así sería capaz de perderlas en pocos minutos más.

Musubi giro su vista hacia él frente para observar a que edificio saltaría ahora, sin embargo, se encontró con que ya no había ninguno cercano en varias manzanas a la distancia.

"¡Ah!"

Exclamo con preocupación, su cuerpo ya iba a medio camino de dar el salto, por lo que no podría detenerse ahora. Dándose cuenta de esto, empleo todas sus fuerzas con la esperanza de que fuera suficiente para llegar al lejano edificio frente a ella.

* * *

Primera pluma: Sekirei.

Opening: hakuyoku no seiyaku (Sekirei Pure Engagement opening).

Destino.

Los engranes de la vida que giran hacia una única dirección.

No tenía manera de escapar, su destino ya había sido sellado por una fuerza superior.

Por la voluntad de un Dios.

"Ju."

Sonrió con cierta arrogancia al ver a la pequeña ovejita descarriada que se negaba a corregir su camino.

"La resistencia es inútil."

Murmuro mientras sus dedos golpeaban furiosamente los botones de su consola. Una sonrisa de superioridad cruzo su rostro mientras el brillo de la pantalla se reflejaba en sus lentes.

"Tu destino es ser capturada por mí."

Si, lo veía. Cada vez era más y más claro para él.

"¡Ya puedo ver el final!"

Exclamo mientras sus dedos comenzaron a moverse el doble de rápido que antes, volviéndose prácticamente invisibles a la vista. La mano invisible de Dios que decidía el destino de sus fieles ovejas.

"Yo… ¡Yo también te he amado siempre!"

Se escucho la voz de una bella chica decir a través de los parlantes de la consola para después sonar una música suave y alegre.

"Fuuh…"

Sahashi Keima soltó un suspiro de cansancio mientras limpiaba el sudor que se había acumulado en su frente. Con este ya eran 6 las heroínas que lograba capturar ese día.

Nada mal, considerando que el reloj de la estación de trenes marcaba a penas las 2:45 de la tarde.

No pudo evitar sonreír al observar en la pantalla de su PFP a la chica que acababa de capturar, vestida en un elegante traje de novia color blanco, y que le sonreía con una enorme sonrisa.

"¡Muchas gracias Kami-sama!"

Parecía decirle con ese gesto, Keima podía escucharlo claramente, aunque esas palabras nunca hubieran salido de la consola, el podía sentirlas.

Terminaron los créditos del juego por lo que Keima bajo su consola, preguntándose qué juego debería empezar ahora.

Justo en ese momento su celular sonó, por lo que guardo su consola mientras observaba el número. Como supuso, su madre le llamaba para saber los resultados del examen de ingreso. Keima había salido desde temprano para ir a la tienda de videojuegos a conseguir algunos para el viaje, y después se encamino a la universidad. Como supuso, había logrado pasar el examen con una nota sobresaliente, así que tenía planeado pasar el resto del día jugando para recuperar el tiempo que invirtió estudiando para el examen.

"Si ¿Oka-san?"

"Ah, Keima, supongo que ya sabes para que te llame."

"Si, los resultados del examen. Aprobé."

Dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

"Ya veo."

Aunque no podía verla, tenía el presentimiento de que su madre estaba sonriendo del otro lado de la línea.

"Era algo más que obvio que pasaría, el examen no era particularmente difícil."

Keima recargo su celular en su hombro mientras lo sujetaba con la cabeza, para después sacar de nuevo su PFP y cambiarle el disco de juego.

"Di lo que quieras, ¿pero no tuviste que dejar de jugar tus juegos durante una semana para poder estudiar?"

Keima podía ver claramente la sonrisa burlona de su madre.

"Eso fue porque Yukari estuvo insistiéndome para que estudiara. Incluso me amenazo con destruir mi colección de juegos si no lo hacía."

Explico con una mueca de disgusto, Yukari no tenía por qué tomar a su preciosa colección de Galges como rehenes, él solito pudo haber estudiado sin esa amenaza… probablemente…

"Yukari solo trataba de ayudarte, aún se siente culpable de que hubieras faltado al examen el año pasado con tal de cuidarla."

La voz de su madre sonaba en un timbre diferente al anterior, seguramente ahora estaría con un cigarro en su boca, pensó él chico. Sus pensamientos quedaron confirmados al escuchar como su madre liberaba el humo de su boca.

"Tal vez, pero ya habíamos aclarado que no era su culpa y que un año de retraso no me supondría ningún inconveniente."

Yukari, su hermana menor, había pescado una fuerte fiebre el año pasado, justo el día de su examen. Su madre estaba fuera del país por negocios así que Keima decidió quedarse en casa a cuidarla, aunque tuviera que perder el examen.

"Ese fue un gesto muy dulce de tu parte."

Keima no supo decir si su madre lo estaba felicitando o se burlaba de él.

"Solo cumplía con mi rol como hermano mayor."

Le resto importancia mientras tecleaba su consola, decidió que lo mejor sería contestar los mail que sus fieles seguidores le enviaban, solicitando su ayuda para poder terminar los diversos juegos que existían.

"Como siempre, nunca eres honesto."

Keima dejo pasar el comentario mientras contestaba los primeros correos de su bandeja.

"Bueno, me alegra saber que lograste pasar, Yukari estará muy contenta, aunque tampoco lo admita. Tu y ella son tan similares."

Keima frunció el seño ante el comentario, ¿eso no era en serio o sí?

"Entonces, me retiro por ahora, estoy muy ocupada y no puedo gastar mucho tiempo. Hasta pronto."

Y sin esperar una respuesta, colgó el teléfono. El chico lo guardo en su bolsillo para después levantarse y encaminarse al tren que lo llevaría de vuelta a su departamento.

Keima salió de la estación de trenes aún mirando la pantalla de su consola, esta heroína tenía una ruta particularmente interesante, con varios giros en la trama que le estaban dificultando la labor de ver el final definitivo. Nada mal, pensó con alegría. Más juegos así y su mundo ideal estaría completo.

"¡Aaaah, cuidado! ¡Muévase a un lado por favor!"

"¿Uh?"

Keima parpadeo sorprendido, ese grito parecía provenir desde arriba. Dirigió su mirada hacia la fuente de esa curiosa voz pero solo pudo ver la difusa forma de lo que parecía ser una persona, antes de sentir un duro golpe y ser arrojado al suelo violentamente.

"Ugg…"

Se quejo adolorido mientras lentamente abría sus ojos, esperando a que el mundo dejara de girar. Por fortuna sus gafas seguían en su lugar y no parecían haber sufrido daño alguno. Su mente finalmente logro aclararse y se descubrió a sí mismo, tirado boca abajo en el suelo, con algo en su espalda que le impedía levantarse. Algo ligeramente pesado, pero suave. Mentalmente se estaba preguntando que sería ese algo cuando…

"¡AAAAH! ¡MI PFP!"

Grito horrorizado al ver la consola tirada frente a él, con la pantalla cuarteada en varias partes y algunas fisuras en el resto del aparato. Como el rayo, Keima se levanto para poder recogerlo, tirando en su acción a ese algo que antes estaba sobre él.

"Auu… sabia que ese edificio estaba demasiado lejos para llegar…"

Se escucho lamentarse una voz tras él por lo que se giro a ver de quien se trataba.

Sentada en el suelo junto a él, una chica de cabellera castaña y un curioso traje de miko se hallaba, masajeando su adolorida cabeza mientras parecía concentrada en sus cavilaciones. Finalmente, la chica miro a su alrededor y notó al chico junto a ella.

"¡Ah! Usted debió ser quien me atrapo. Gracias por su ayuda."

Sonrió la chica mientras se levantaba y hacia una reverencia al confundido chico. Sin embargo, antes de que Keima pudiera preguntar nada, se vio empujado de nuevo al suelo por la chica mientras algo que parecía ser un rayo de color purpura golpeaba el lugar donde segundos antes ellos se encontraba, creando un pequeño cráter en el pavimento.

La castaña se levanto rápidamente y observo a las dos chicas que la habían estado siguiendo tan insistentemente. Estas eran dos gemelas de larga cabellera negra hasta debajo de la espalda. Ambas vestían una rara vestimenta negra que constaba de un top, un short diminuto, unos guantes largos y unas botas, todo hecho de cuero al parecer.

"Al fin te alcanzamos, pequeña."

Fueron las palabras de una de las gemelas mientras sonreía arrogantemente, ambas los miraban desde lo alto de un edificio cercano.

"Es mejor que te prepares para pelar."

Le advirtieron y pronto, unos cuantos rayos cruzaron entre sus dedos abiertos, mientras apuntaban sus manos a la chica.

"¡Ya les dije que aún no encuentro a mi ashikabi! ¡Una sekirei sin ashikabi no puede pelear!"

Exclamo mientras las miraba molesta, como si estuvieran cometiendo una gran injustica.

"Eso no importa, mejor para ti si no encuentras un ashikabi."

Por su parte, Keima observaba toda la situación sin entender nada. ¿Sekirei? ¿Ashikabi? ¿Qué demonios era todo eso? Además, esas gemelas estaban lanzado electricidad por sus manos. ¿Era alguna especie de truco o tecnología súper avanzada?

"Debo guardar, sea como sea debo guardar."

Murmuro para sí mientras trataba de hacer reaccionar su juego, que debido al golpe se había quedado congelado.

Sin embargo, Keima tuvo que dejar de lado sus desesperados intentos al sentir como una mano lo jalaba del brazo, comenzando a arrastrarlo a una velocidad aterradora.

"¿¡EEEEEHHH!"

Fue todo lo que pudo decir ante lo absurdo de toda esa situación.

* * *

Varios minutos más tarde, Keima y Musubi se hallaban debajo de un puente, a las orillas de un amplio rio. La chica trataba de recuperar el aliento mientras Keima permanecía en el suelo, aun con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

"Parece que al fin las perdí."

Comento Musubi mientras dirigía su vista hacia su mano, extrañamente sentía que estaba sujetando algo, pero no sabía qué.

"¡Ah!"

Exclamo asustada al ver al como el chico que le había ayudado a amortiguar la caída ahora estaba tirado en el suelo con varias marcas de golpes por todo el cuerpo. Soltó su mano mientras automáticamente retrocedía unos pasos y hacia varias reverencias.

"¡Discúlpeme, discúlpeme! Tome su mano sin pensar."

Keima salió de su asombro al ver a la castaña hacer reverencias, pareciendo sumamente apenada. El chico se reincorporo del suelo y comenzó a sacudir su ropa, para después sacar un pequeño pañuelo y limpiar sus gafas. Las acomodo de nuevo frente a sus ojos y después observo a la chica frente a él.

"Comencemos por el principio. ¿Quién eres tú?"

Pregunto mientras tomaba un trozo de ladrillo y se acercaba a la pared del puente para empezar a anotar lo que la chica le dijera.

"¡Ah! Soy la Sekirei #88, Musubi. Es un placer conocerte."

Hizo una ligera reverencia y Keima la observo con extrañes.

"¿Sekirei?"

Pregunto casi como acto reflejo y la chica se tapo la boca con ambas manos.

"¡Ah! ¡Takami-san dijo que era un secreto!"

Keima guardo silencio durante unos instantes. Primero la chica que caía del cielo, después el ataque de un par de gemelas eléctricas, y ahora un secreto denominado 'Sekirei'.

"Jujuju."

Sonrió con burla ante esto mientras un destello cubría el cristal de sus lentes.

"Lo has hecho muy bien, te felicito."

Murmuro de pronto, para total confusión de la castaña.

"Le has puesto mucho empeño para que cayera en esta trampa, pero soy más listo que tu."

Su nivel de voz aumento mientras reacomodaba sus lentes en el puente de su nariz para después lanzar su brazo hacia el frente, apuntando a la 'chica sekirei´.

"¡No caeré en esta absurda broma de la realidad!"

Declaro firmemente para después darse la vuelta y comenzar a alejarse del lugar. Por un momento se dejo sobrellevar por lo extraño de la situación, pero lo mejor era alejarse rápidamente del lugar, todo eso solo podría representar problemas para él.

Sin embargo, el sonido sordo de algo cayendo a su espalda lo hizo detenerse. Con cierta resignación se giro para ver que ocurría y observo a la castaña, tirada en el suelo aparentemente inconsciente.

Al parecer la realidad no iba a dejarlo marchar tan fácilmente. Suspiro con resignación mientras se acercaba a ella. No podía dejarla allí, inconsciente debajo de un puente y a merced de la traicionera realidad. La chica pareció abrir lentamente los ojos en el momento que Keima se arrodillo a su lado y un fuerte sonido surgió de su estomago.

"Muero de hambre."

Se explico la sekirei con una voz lastimera y los ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas.

Keima solo pudo golpearse el rostro con la palma de su mano abierta.

Eso tenía que ser una broma.

* * *

Media hora después, ambos jóvenes se encontraban sentados en el interior de un restaurante mientras la castaña devoraba una montaña entera de hamburguesas y papas fritas. Keima se limito a jugar el PFP (que siempre llevaba de repuesto) con una mueca disgustada en su rostro.

"Gracias, muchas gracias, me has salvado la vida."

Musubi agradeció con ojos llorosos al chico frente a él. No solo la había salvado del daño de esa gran caída, sino que también la había ayudado a llegar a ese restaurante y ahora le estaba invitando a comer.

"Ah, aun no me has dicho tu nombre."

Dijo de pronto la chica al recordar este hecho. Keima permaneció en silencio unos segundos y después suspiro.

"Sahashi Keima."

Dijo sin despegar la vista de su PFP, sin embargo, Musubi solo mostro una amplia sonrisa.

"Gracias por toda tu ayuda, Keima-san."

Hizo otra reverencia sincera junto a una sonrisa tan radiante que Keima ya no pudo quejarse por ser llamado por su nombre de manera tan casual. Apretó más rápidamente los botones de su consola, maldita realidad.

"En verdad seria agradable…"

Susurro la chica de manera suave por lo que Keima no pudo evitar observarla con una ceja levantada.

"Que una persona tan amable como Keima-san fuera el Ashikabi de Musubi…"

Finalizo y Keima no pudo evitar bajar su PFP, otra vez la palabra Ashikabi surgía. Miro a su alrededor, notando que estaba en un mesa relativamente alejada de todas las demás, por lo que las plantas cerca de ella y la música de fondo que sonaba por los parlantes del lugar les daban cierta privacidad.

"Antes mencionaron esta palabra, 'Ashikabi'. ¿Qué significa?"

Pregunto sin poder detener su curiosidad. Más tarde se lamentaría por no elegir simplemente quedar ignorante de toda esa situación.

La castaña pareció meditarlo durante unos segundos para después juntar sus manos frente a su pecho, como si estuviera haciendo una oración.

"Ashikabi… es la persona especial a la que todas nosotras, las Sekirei, estamos destinadas a permanecer a su lado para siempre."

Explico de manera suave y después extendió sus brazos sobre la mesa, acunando en sus manos las del chico frente a ella, para total sorpresa del mismo.

"Musubi en verdad sería muy feliz si una persona como Keima-san se convirtiera en su Ashikabi."

Dijo con convicción mientras miraba a los ojos del castaño, este se movió algo incomodo por esta intensa mirada.

Espera, ¿Qué está sucediendo? Se pregunto el chico al ver como el rostro de Musubi parecía enrojecer y su respiración se aceleraba mientras ella acortaba poco a poco la distancia entre ambos.

Para su total fortuna, su celular sonó en ese preciso instante, provocando que ambos dieran un pequeño salto por el susto antes de que Keima se levantara, disculpándose para poder atender la llamada.

Alejándose de inmediato y encaminándose hacia los baños, Keima tosió un poco para recuperar su compostura y después contesto el celular.

"¡Kami-sama! ¿Cómo estás?"

Se escucho una alegre voz sonar por el parlante del aparato y Keima tuvo que alejarlo de su oreja para evitar que le rompiera el tímpano por lo fuerte de la voz.

"Yukari, ya te he dicho que no grites por el celular."

Le regaño mientras regresaba el aparato a su oreja, escuchando la suave voz de su hermana sonar.

"Jajaja perdona Kami onii-sama, es solo que ya escuche la noticia de Oka-san."

Keima asintió, ya esperaba que su hermana lo llamara apenas se enterara de ello. El y Yukari nunca habían sido muy apegados, y sin embargo, se tenían una extraña confianza. Rara vez peleaban por algo y Yukari principalmente le contaba todo sobre su día a día cuando cenaban en casa. Eso era algo fastidioso algunas veces para él, pero había aprendido a sobrellevarlo y termino acostumbrándose a los parloteos nocturnos de su hermana menor.

Ambos nunca habían sido de ponerse apodos tampoco, pero Yukari había comenzado a llamarlo ´kami-sama´ desde hacía un año ya. Keima no suponía la razón real, pero deducía que la chica solo lo hacía para fastidiarlo debido a su estilo de vida.

"¡Ah! ¡Adivina que!"

La chica volvió a subir los decibeles de su voz por lo que Keima hizo una mueca, hablar con esa chica por teléfono era literalmente doloroso.

"Acabo de ver las listas de la universidad a la que presente examen. ¡Aprobé también! ¡Deberíamos reunirnos para celebrar!"

Dijo irradiando felicidad, para dolor del pobre oído del chico.

"No creo tener tiempo. Estaré muy ocupados estos días."

Tenía toda una pila de videojuegos esperando en su departamento, no podía tomarse un solo día de vacaciones si quería mantener su titulo como el Dios de las conquistas.

Así era, Sahashi Keima era mundialmente conocido en el mundo virtual como el Otoshigami, el dios de las conquistas que podía terminar más de 3 juegos el mismo día en que eran liberados. Nadie sabía en realidad quien era este 'Dios´, ya que mantenía su identidad en el anonimato, pero Keima insistía en subir críticas, guías y reseñas de los juegos que terminaba a una sencilla pagina web que ya tenía varios miles de millones de seguidores.

"Vamos Kami onii-sama, ambos sabemos que solo te pasaras los días jugando hasta que inicien las clases, eso es aburrido."

Se quejo la chica seguramente haciendo un puchero, Keima lanzo un silencioso suspiro, ella nunca entendería la importancia de sus actividades.

"Aun así, estaré ocupado. Felicidades por tu ingreso, Yukari, es un logro bien ganado."

Keima recurrió a inflar el ego de su hermana en un intento por hacerla desistir del tema de la celebración. Pareció funcionar cuando la voz de Yukari sonó como si le estuviera costando mucho trabajo ser humilde.

"Si, bien, no eres el único inteligente de la familia ¿sabes? Yo también tengo mucho de eso. Sin embargo, eso no hará que cambie el tema. Mañana pasare por tu departamento para que vayamos a algún lugar a celebras, así que espéralo con ansias. ¡Hasta luego!"

Igual que su madre, la chica colgó sin darle tiempo de decir nada más. Keima soltó un nuevo suspiro y se encamino a la mesa, preguntándose mentalmente que debería hacer con la chica que lo miraba de manera sonriente al regresar.

"Era mi hermana menor. Tenía cosas que decirme."

Sin saber bien por qué termino explicándole eso a la chica, Keima procedió a sentarse de nueva cuenta mientras arreglaba las cosas de su mochila. Durante todo el ajetreo se le habían dañado una consola y dos discos de juegos. Por fortuna, tenia copias de ellos en su departamento.

Ambos chicos se encaminaron a la salida del restaurante y Keima miro a la castaña directamente a los ojos.

"Bien, Musubi-san, al parecer tus energías ya están restauradas y las gemelas que te seguían ya no representan una amenaza. Quiero suponer que puedes seguir por tu cuenta de aquí en adelante."

Hablo de la manera más educada que pudo, tratando así de que la chica entendiera y se fuera de una vez, pero la castaña solo pareció confundida mientras ladeaba la cabeza levemente.

"¿Eh?"

Pregunto con tal inocencia que Keima se pregunto si no estaría fingiendo para hacerlo enfadar. Estaba a punto de ser más claro con sus intenciones cuando una explosión resonó por el lugar mientras una leve sacudida obligo al chico a sujetarse de la pared para no perder el equilibrio.

'Realidad ¿¡Ahora qué!'

Grito en su mente con suma desesperación el chico, las cosas se complicaban más y más a cada segundo.

Pronto, desde una esquina cercana, una chica de con un vestido blanco de una pieza apareció. Al parecer había dado un salto hacia atrás para lograr alejarse de algo o alguien. La chica era algo pequeña, de cabello corto color café claro. Lo que más llamo la atención de Keima, fue el hecho de que sostenía un enorme mazo en sus manos. El chico por alguna razón dudaba que ese martillo fuera tan ligero como la chica lo hacía parecer.

La chica dio otro salto, pero ahora hacia la derecha, esquivando otra oleada de rayos que se le hicieron demasiado familiar al castaño, cayendo unos metros frente a ellos. Pronto, las mismas gemelas eléctricas que los habían atacado hacía poco, aparecieron por la esquina de la calle.

"¡Deja de correr! ¡Te decimos que hacemos esto por tu bien!"

Le grito la más temperamental de las gemelas mientras ambas corrían hacia ella. La castaña sujeto con fuerza su mazo, preparándose para continuar la batalla.

Mientras tanto, Keima había guardado su PFP en su bolsillo y se aprontaba para irse del lugar, esas chicas aun no los habían reconocido, si se iban sin hacer ruido, podrían evitar tener que meterse en una lucha innecesaria…

"¡Ah! ¡Son ustedes otra vez!"

El grito de Musubi atrajo la atención de todos los presentes y Keima se juro que esa era la última vez que se involucraría con chicas del tipo cabeza hueca como ella. ¡¿Es que no podía pensar la situación?

"¡Son ustedes! "

Dijeron las gemelas al reconocerlas y Keima odio que hubieran usado el 'ustedes' y no el 'tu'. Era indudable que ya lo habían involucrado en todo eso.

"¡Otra vez están persiguiendo Sekirei sin alas! ¡Eso está mal!"

"Solo les estamos haciendo un favor, ¡tener un Ashikabi no es tan bueno como piensan!"

Mientras decía eso, su tono de voz pareció cambiar a uno más quebradizo.

"Ellos son… ellos son…"

Un aura depresiva la rodeo mientras caía al suelo, su hermana a su lado solo comenzó a acariciar su espalda.

"Hikari, solo nos estás haciendo quedar mal."

Le dijo su hermana con cierta resignación.

"¡Como sea, prepárense para pelear!"

Ambas gemelas comenzaron a acumular electricidad y la arrojaron hacia donde se encontraba Musubi, esta por acto reflejo sujeto a Keima de la cintura y salto para esquivar el ataque, cayendo junto a la otra castaña, la cual se puso en posición de combate, sin saber si este nuevo par eran amigos o enemigos.

"Veo que no te separas de ese chico, pero no parece ser que ya te haya dado tus alas aún. Eso es bueno para nosotras."

Sonrió la llamada Hikari y estuvo a punto de lanzar otra ronda de rayos hacia ellos pero tuvo que saltar hacia un lado, seguida de su hermana, para poder evitar que una intensa llamarada las golpeara.

"Veo que ustedes dos no aprenden."

Se escucho una voz decir y todos pudieron observar como un sujeto peligris enfundado en un traje negro aparecía en uno de los tejados cercanos y saltaba tranquilamente la cantidad de 5 pisos hasta el suelo, cayendo con gracia sobre sus dos piernas. Las gemelas parecieron ponerse nerviosas ante la aparición de este sujeto y retrocedieron unos pasos.

"Ho…Homura. Otra vez interfiriendo en asuntos que no te incumben."

Acuso Hikari con molestia ante el constante acoso de ese Sekirei.

"Proteger a las Sekirei que aún no han recibido sus alas es de mi incumbencia."

Homura chasqueo sus dedos y sobre su palma, una flama de color anaranjado rojizo apareció, haciendo retroceder de nueva cuenta a las gemelas.

"Ustedes tres, váyanse de aquí ahora que pueden."

Les dijo el peligris y Musubi asintió con un fuerte '¡Hai!' para después tomar la mano de Keima y la de la Sekirei a su lado, que totalmente confundida y abrumada por la velocidad y fuerza de la castaña, se dejo casi arrastrar por ella.

"Vaya… es rápida…"

Murmuro Homura al ver como Musubi solo dejo un rastro de polvo tras de sí, para después girar su vista a las hermanas frente a él.

"Así que díganme… ¿Aún tienen ganas de pelear?"

La flama en su mano aumento en intensidad y las gemelas negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

"Eso pensé."

Comento el peligris y desvaneció la flama en su mano.

"Las estaré vigilando, recuérdenlo."

Advirtió antes de saltar a otro edificio y desaparecer de vista sobre él.

"¡AAAHHH! ¡Maldición, ese Homura me saca de mis casilla!"

Grito Hikari mientras se sujetaba la cabeza, presa del enojo, Hibiki solo negó con la cabeza.

"Al menos no nos quemo esta vez, hermana."

Ambas suspiraron ante esto y se retiraron, ese no había sido un buen día para ellas.

* * *

Keima sentía que estaba al borde de sufrir una terrible migraña en ese preciso instante. No solo había sido involucrado en esa absurda broma denominada Sekirei, si no que ahora no solo tenía a una, si no a dos chicas, sentadas en el suelo de su departamento. Una miraba totalmente emocionada a su alrededor y la otra daba discretas miradas hacia los lados, su inmenso martillo recargado contra la pared. Para su merito, la chica parecía también confundida con el cómo se había desarrollado la situación.

El chico comenzó a jugar su PFP en un claro intento de calmar ese punzante dolor de cabeza que había aparecido desde que Musubi surgió de la nada y solo había ido en franco aumento a lo largo del día.

"Esto…"

Finalmente, la chica nueva se decidió a hablar, su rostro parecía nervioso.

"Gracias por ayudarme a escapar de esas Sekirei."

Dijo haciendo una reverencia para después mirar fijamente al chico, el cual apenas y le había dirigido una mirada por sobre ese aparato que jugaba.

"Yo no hice nada, en todo caso deberías agradecer a ese sujeto que apareció de la nada y a la chica a tu lado, que fue la que te arrastro con nosotros."

Explico volviendo su vista a su PFP, en verdad no quería involucrarse más de lo que ya estaba en esa absurda situación. La castaña asintió y dirigió su vista hacia Musubi, la cual la miraba atentamente.

"Muchas gracias por ayudarme. Soy la Sekirei #84, Yashima. Es un placer conocerte."

Dijo haciendo otra reverencia, la cual Musubi imito.

"Soy la Sekirei # 88, Musubi, encantada de conocerte."

Ambas se reincorporaron y Yashima miro hacia el chico, el cual parecía ajeno a todo lo que pasaba.

"¡Ah! El es Keima Sahashi-san."

Presento alegremente Musubi y Yashima asintió.

"¿Sahashi-san es tu Ashikabi?"

Pregunto confundida, no estaba muy segura de eso, pero creía que si una Sekirei era tan apegada a una persona, seria porque esa persona era su Ashikabi. Para su sorpresa, Musubi negó con la cabeza.

"No, aún no. Pero Musubi desea que Keima-san se convierta en su Ashikabi."

Explico alegremente y Yashima asintió.

"Entonces estas reaccionando a él."

Comento más para sí pero Keima logro escucharla, preguntándose internamente que significaría eso de 'reaccionar'.

El silencio cayó en ese departamento mientras el tic tac del reloj de pared resonaba junto al sonido de los dedos de Keima al golpear su PFP. Finalmente, el silencio fue roto por el gruñido del estomago de Musubi.

"Creo que tengo hambre de nuevo, hehe."

Musubi se dio un suave golpe en la cabeza mientras sacaba la lengua, ligeramente apenada. Keima no pudo evitar alzar una ceja, totalmente incrédulo, pero para su sorpresa, el estomago de Yashima gruño también, aunque más suavemente. Yashima llevo sus manos a su estomago y bajo su mirada al suelo, totalmente apenada ante esto.

Lanzando un suspiro de resignación, Keima se levanto del suelo y camino rumbo a la cocina.

"Solo tengo ingredientes para preparar tamagoyaki y arroz al curry. ¿Estará bien con eso?"

Pregunto sin voltear a mirarlas, revisando su alacena en busca de lo que necesitaría para preparar la cena.

"¡Ah! ¡Musubi puede ayudar con el curry!"

Dijo la chica levantándose de inmediato para ir a ayudar al joven, el cual solo asintió y la dejo moverse a su gusto.

Yashima los observo atentamente, totalmente confundida por la actitud del chico. Su actitud parecía fría y desinteresada, aunque también parecía molesto con la presencia de ambas allí, sin embargo, les había dado refugio y ahora les preparaba la cena sin que ellas se lo hubiesen pedido. No pudo evitar preguntarse si todos los humanos eran así, o el chico era diferente. Centro su atención en Musubi, la cual también era una Sekirei, pero a diferencia de las gemelas, había sido amable con ella. Yashima supuso entonces que todos los humanos serian diferentes, así como todas las Sekirei lo eran.

Se sintió un tanto incomoda, al ver a la castaña moverse tan cerca del chico en esa pequeña cocina, mientras hacia uno que otro comentario al los cuales el castaño algunas veces asentía. Ese cuadro le causo una ansiedad que no supo describir.

"Esto… ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarles?"

Se sorprendió a sí misma al oír su voz, más fuerte de lo que normalmente solía hablar, mientras sus piernas ya habían acortado la distancia hasta la cocina. Keima se giro y la miro unos instantes para después preguntar.

"¿Sabes cocinar?"

La chica se avergonzó ante la pregunta y con cierta pena bajo su mirada mientras negaba, sabía que debería haber asistido a esas clases suplementarias de cocina.

"Entonces quizá puedas ayudarnos a batir los huevos y preparar el arroz."

Yashima se sorprendió cuando el chico simplemente comenzó a explicarle de la manera más clara que pudo el que debía de hacer. Ni siquiera parecía estar decepcionado al saber cuan escasos eran sus conocimientos de cocina en realidad.

Fue un poco difícil moverse por el pequeño lugar con tres personas allí a la vez, pero Yashima se sintió bien consigo misma al ver como sus esfuerzos dieron frutos y ahora los tres estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa llena de humeante comida.

"Que aproveche."

Dijeron los tres mientras juntaban sus manos y comenzaban a comer. Los ojos de Yashima se abrieron cuando llevo un poco de tamagoyaki a su boca.

"Delicioso."

Murmuro con un leve sonrojo ante el sabor que inundo sus papilas gustativas.

"Es verdad, ¡Keima-san cocina bien!"

Exclamo una feliz Musubi mientras llenaba su boca de comida.

"Mi hermana me obligo a aprender a cocinar. Dijo que era el deber de un hermano mayor."

Explico mientras comía con calma, su madre se había encargado de dejarle grabado en la memoria (y en su cuerpo) que la hora de la cena se respetaba, y que todos los integrantes de la casa tenían que estar allí para compartirla.

Permanecieron en silencio mientras terminaban sus alimentos y con un 'Gracias por la comida' dieron por finalizada la cena. Keima se sorprendió del buen sabor que tenía el curry que Musubi preparo, pero no iba a estarlo divulgando.

Estaba por levantar los platos para lavarlos cuando Yashima se adelanto.

"No es necesario, no hice mucho para ayudar con la cena. Al menos déjeme ayudar con esto, por favor."

Dijo con cierta pena y Keima solo asintió, para después sacar su PFP y continuar su partida justo donde la había dejado. En ese momento unos suaves golpes se escucharon en la puerta por lo que el chico fue a ver quién era.

"Buenas noches Sahashi-san."

Frente a él, la pequeña figura del casero se mostro.

"He notado que durante el día trajiste a algunas chicas al departamento. He venido a recordarte que tu contrato especifica que este es un departamento para solteros."

Keima asintió ante esto, el señor tenía toda la razón.

"Solo son unas primas que vinieron a visitar la ciudad y pasaran una noche aquí, no serán un problema para nuestro contrato."

Dijo de manera tranquila y el casero lo miro fijamente.

"Espero que así sea chico. A la primera señal de lo contrario y tendré que expulsarte del lugar."

Keima frunció el seño mientras el casero bajaba las escaleras, dejando tras de sí esa advertencia. Tenía que hallar la manera de que esas chicas se fueran de su casa, no tenía tiempo para desperdiciar buscando un nuevo lugar donde vivir si es que el casero descubría la verdad. Con eso en mente cerró la puerta y regreso a la mesa, volviendo a retomar su juego.

"Keima-san, disculpe…"

La voz de Musubi lo saco de sus cavilaciones por lo que dirigió su mirada hacia ella. Sintió los colores subir a su rostro al verla solo en ropa interior y con lo que parecía ser su traje de miko en su mano derecha.

"¿Hay algún lugar donde pueda lavar mi ropa?"

Pregunto de manera inocente avanzando hasta él y Keima se levanto inmediatamente, retrocediendo unos pasos y tropezando con algo del suelo, cayendo de espaldas. Musubi vio esto y trato de detener su caída al tomarlo de la mano y jalarlo hacia ella, pero la chica no calculo bien su fuerza y fue derribada por el empuje del chico, cayendo ambos al suelo.

*Música de fondo: Oratoria al mundo que solo Dios conoce*

Keima abrió los ojos sintiendo que había caído sobre algo suave, su cerebro comenzó a trabajar rápidamente mientras recapitulaba todos los juegos que había jugado hasta ahora para llegar a la única conclusión lógica posible ante esta situación.

Había caído sobre los pechos desnudos de la chica. El sonido de una plato al caer al suelo y quebrarse, mas el agudo '¡Kyaaa!' que dio Yashima, le alerto que su otra visita estaba muy atenta de la situación en la que habían caído, por lo que trato de reincorporarse lo más rápidamente que pudo, pero se encontró imposibilitado por unos gentiles pero fuertes brazos que lo rodearon.

"Ke… Keima-san…"

La voz de Musubi sono afiebrada mientras su suave pecho comenzaba a subir y bajar rápidamente. Keima noto como la temperatura en el cuerpo de la chica aumentaba y pronto se sintió atraído un poco mas al rostro sonrojado de la castaña.

"Mi cuerpo… esta muy caliente… ¿Qué debería hacer?"

Le pregunto con sus ojos nublados y Keima trago saliva profundamente.

¡¿Qué rayos pasaba con esa frase sacada de un juego erótico?

"Keima…san…"

Sin poder evitarlo, Keima encontró sus labios siendo atrapados por los suaves y acalorados labios de Musubi, la cual parecía víctima de una inexplicable pasión e introdujo su lengua, logrando hacer contacto con la del chico.

Un totalmente asombrado Keima observo como Musubi lo dejaba ir, aun con los ojos cerrados mientras se sentaba sobre sus piernas. De pronto, tras de la chica una extraña marca de luz apareció seguida de lo que parecían ser alas de un color rosa pastel, que se extendieron un poco más, iluminando el cuarto por entero, para después desaparecer poco a poco en pequeños haces de luz.

"¡Ten encontré!"

Grito Musubi totalmente alegre mientras se lanzaba sobre un aun confundido Keima, el cual no pudo evitar ser derribado por el efusivo abrazo de la chica.

"¡Mi Ashikabi-sama, finalmente te encontré!"

Dijo la castaña, feliz a más no poder mientras apegaba lo mas que podía su cuerpo al chico debajo de ella.

Keima permaneció en silencio unos instantes, sintiendo el abrazo de la castaña hasta que finalmente su cerebro pudo reaccionar. ¿Ashikabi?

"¿¡Qué demonios!"

Su voz resonó en más de una cuadra de distancia.

Ending: Insert Song-Happy End (Sountrack Kami nomizo shiru sekai).


	2. Ashikabi

El mundo que solo Dios conoce.

Segunda pluma: Ashikabi.

Opening: hakuyoku no seiyaku (Sekirei Pure Engagement opening).

Keima se esforzó para poder liberarse de la efusiva chica que lo abrazaba feliz de la vida sin importarle su desnudez. Usando todas sus fuerzas, logro reincorporarse y alejarse unos pasos de ella.

"¡¿Qué acabas de hacer?"

Pregunto apuntándola con un dedo mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento, todo eso había sucedido en un instante e incluso a su desarrollado cerebro le estaba costando trabajo seguir toda la situación. Observo a la chica aún semidesnuda frente a él y giro la vista mientras cubría su rostro con su mano. Primero lo primero.

"Musubi-san ¿Podrías ponerte algo de ropa encima?"

Musubi solo ladeo la cabeza confundida ante esto, no entendiendo que era lo que perturbaba tanto a su Ashikabi.

Ashikabi.

Solo de pensar en que finalmente lo había encontrado, hacía que su corazón palpitara rápidamente y que deseara volver a abrazar al chico frente a ella.

"Por favor vístete de nuevo."

Le dijo en un tono de voz que trataba de ocultar todo su enojo y la chica asintió, aun sin comprender del todo que era lo que había hecho mal. Yashima en ese momento salió de su asombro y se dio cuenta de que había tirado un plato, por lo que los trozos del mismo estaban esparcidos por el suelo. Se apuro a levantarlos mientras sentía como el calor de su rostro comenzaba a descender. Se había sorprendido bastante al ver como Musubi caminaba medio desnuda por el lugar y después como ambos habían caído al suelo, con Keima encima de ella y su rostro en medio de los enormes pechos de la chica. Sintió una punzada en el corazón que no supo explicar, pero se olvido de ella al ver como Keima ahora estaba sentado en el suelo, tecleando intensamente su consola en un gesto que Yashima empezaba a identificar como irritación.

"Ya estoy lista. Keima-san."

Dijo Musubi una vez que se hubo vestido de nuevo y Keima giro su vista lentamente, soltando un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo al ver que, efectivamente, la chica estaba vestida de nuevo, guantes incluidos.

El chico estaba por regañar a la Sekirei por su falta de modestia y sus acciones precipitadas cuando su celular sonó, por lo que resignado contesto al mismo.

"¡Felicidades, Sahashi Keima! Has sido seleccionado para formar parte de este, nuestro pequeño juego denominado 'Plan Sekirei'."

Se escucho la alegre voz de un hombre de cabello blanco que Keima reconoció como el presidente del MBI, había recibido una video-llamada por lo que la amplia sonrisa de Minaka Hiroto podía verse a través de la pequeña pantalla de su celular.

"¡Ah, Presidente!"

Exclamo una feliz Musubi, que se había colocado junto a Keima, para total molestia del chico. Yashima dudo durante unos momentos pero después se coloco al otro lado del castaño.

"Ah, #88, Musubi, veo que has encontrado a tu Ashikabi ya."

Comento con el mismo tono de voz de un padre que ve a su hija entrar a la escuela, cosa que confundió al chico, preguntándose qué relación tendrían.

"¡Hai! ¡Musubi está muy feliz por encontrarlo!"

"Me alegro por ti pequeña."

Minaka pareció dirigir su vista en la otra Sekirei presente.

"#84, Yashima. Debes esforzarte más para encontrar a tu Ashikabi."

Le dijo con una sonrisa y Yashima asintió con fuerza.

Keima tosió en ese momento para llamar la atención y después se acomodo los lentes sobre su nariz.

"Minaka Hiroto, actual presidente del MBI. ¿Es correcto esto?"

Pregunto y Minaka esbozo una amplia sonrisa.

"Estas en lo correcto, Sahashi Keima-kun."

"¿Podría explicarme, que está sucediendo aquí?"

Minaka sonrió ante la actitud tan calculadora del chico, el joven era un genio, como él mismo, por lo que suponía que sería un agregado muy interesante al plan Sekirei.

"¿No le han dicho nada aún chicas? Muy mal."

A pesar de eso, no parecía molesto, si no emocionado.

"Permíteme explicarte en que grandioso juego te has metido, Keima-kun."

Dijo extendiendo sus brazos de manera dramática y su sonrisa pareció crecer aún más.

"El plan Sekirei, ese es su nombre. 108 Sekirei han sido liberadas por toda la ciudad. Ellas junto a su Ashikabi deberán luchar contra otras Sekirei. Pelearan y pelearan y pelearan hasta que solo una quede en pie."

Dijo con orgullo, como si todos los demás pudieran ver lo maravilloso de su plan.

"Que trillado."

La aburrida voz de Keima pareció bajarlo de su nube y observo como el chico suspiraba suavemente.

"El argumento es demasiado trillado y las heroínas carecen de profundidad. He visto historias similares en cientos de juegos y he de mencionar que muchos de ellos con un desarrollo mejor elaborado."

Ahora lo entendía, esto era una especie de 'Battle Royal' donde se involucrarían los sentimientos de las Sekirei por sus Ashikabi y viceversa, en un intento de darle un trasfondo dramático a la historia.

"No estoy interesado en un juego así."

Declaro firmemente, preparándose para finalizar la llamada cuando la estruendosa risa del presidente del MBI resonó en el lugar.

"Interesante análisis, mi apreciado Keima-kun, pero yo que tu lo pensaría dos veces. Este es un juego que podrás experimentar de primera mano y en el que quizá ni tú puedas llegar al final."

Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante que hizo a Keima fruncir el ceño, Minaka Hiroto estaba atacando su orgullo como Dios del mundo virtual.

"El Sekirei plan solo puede tener un ganador, solo uno obtendrá el final feliz. Dime, Dios de las conquistas… ¿Podrás conseguir el final feliz de este juego?"

La carnada estaba echada y Keima sabía que era una monumental trampa de la realidad… pero estaba contra la espada y la pared, su orgullo estaba en juego y no podía retroceder. Keima mostro una mueca de desagrado mientras miraba la diminuta figura del presidente a través de su celular, sabía que no tenía otra opción más que aceptar. Reacomodando sus anteojos en el puente de su nariz, hablo.

"Entiendo, señor presidente del MBI, jugare su juego. Le demostrare que puedo llegar al final sin mucho esfuerzo."

Aseguro Keima finalmente, observando como la sonrisa de Minaka se ampliaba aun más, si eso era posible. ¿El presidente quería meter a un Dios dentro de su pequeño juego? Perfecto, le demostraría el error de de retar a los dioses.

"Muy bien dicho, Keima-kun. Solo déjame darte una última advertencia. El plan Sekirei es un proyecto ultra secreto, así que no lo puedes revelar a nadie que no esté involucrado en él. Si desobedeces esta regla, usare todo el poder del MBI para asegurarme de que pagues el precio."

Aunque Minaka probó de sonar siniestro, Keima solo asintió con calma, eso era algo más que obvio.

"Entonces, hasta pronto Keima-kun. ¡Asegúrate de mostrarnos un juego digno de recordar!"

Y con eso, la llamada se corto. Keima guardo su celular y camino hacia la ventana que estaba cerca de la cocina, quedándose allí parado mientras colocaba una mano en su barbilla y con la otra sujetaba su codo.

El plan Sekirei sonaba a algo muy problemático, aún no conocía todos los detalles del mismo, pero deducía que no era algo tan sencillo como pelear o morir. Debería haber otros factores involucrados, más si se consideraba quien era el que movía los hilos detrás de todo ese juego.

Minaka Hiroto era considerado un genio en el ramo de las finanzas y también de la tecnología. Sus inventos habían revolucionado al planeta en más de un sentido y en poco tiempo su empresa había alcanzado la cima del mundo. Pese a estos meritos, se rumoraba que era una persona excéntrica. Keima negó con la cabeza, a pesar de su actitud, el presidente del MBI parecía saber muy bien lo que hacía. Estaba muy bien enterado de lo que sucedía en su juego, por lo que su red información debería ser considerablemente amplia, además sus logros pasados no deberían demeritarse por simples acciones superficiales.

Con esto en mente, era lógico deducir que el plan Sekirei era algo mucho más profundo. Giro su vista hacia las dos chicas tras de él, las cuales se habían quedado observándolo en silencio ante su cambio de actitud tan repentino.

Musubi era una chica del tipo 'energética', bastante alegre pero cabeza hueca. Ella ya no podría brindarle más información del plan Sekirei de la que ya había obtenido.

Con Yashima aún no estaba del todo seguro, pero ya se estaba dando una idea de en que clasificación entraba. Parecía ser del tipo 'chica de al lado', con su carácter tranquilo y algo tímido. Era posible que ella pudiera aclararle un par de dudas más sobre las Sekirei y los Ashikabi.

"Yashima-san."

"¡Hai!"

Contesto inmediatamente la chica, enderezándose lo más que podía ante la profunda mirada que el chico le estaba dirigiendo.

"Hace unos momentos mencionaste que Musubi-san estaba 'reaccionando' conmigo. ¿A qué te referías con eso?"

Pregunto mientras se sentaba junto a la mesa, invitando a las chicas a hacer lo mismo. Musubi se sentó sobre sus piernas, demasiado cerca de Keima para el gusto del mismo, pero opto por permanecer callado, el tema a tratar era de mayor importancia.

Yashima se sentó frente al chico, volviendo a sentir esa ligera punzada en su pecho al ver a Musubi tan cerca de él, pero volvió a ignorarla para poder contestar la pregunta.

"Las Sekirei estamos destinadas a pertenecer a nuestro Ashikabi. No todos los humanos pueden volverse Ashikabi, solo ciertas personas con genes específicos pueden lograrlo."

Comenzó a explicar y se sintió complacida al saber que tenía toda la atención del chico por primera vez desde que lo conoció.

"Cuando una Sekirei encuentra a su Ashikabi destinado, su cuerpo comienza a reaccionar a él, indicándole que esa persona es la correcta para brindarle sus alas."

Continuó con más ánimo mientras Keima asentía ante sus palabras.

"¿Darle alas? ¿Te refieres a lo que paso con Musubi-san?"

"Así es. Para que un Ashikabi le de alas a una Sekirei, necesita haber un contacto fi…físico… por lo general… un beso…"

Finalizo suavemente mientras bajaba la vista, con el rostro sonrojado ante sus propias palabras, sin embargo, Keima solo asintió.

"¿Que sucede cuando una Sekirei recibe sus alas?"

"¡Cuando una Sekirei recibe sus alas significa que ya está lista para luchar!"

Para sorpresa de ambos, Musubi fue la que respondió, poniéndose de pie y exclamando de manera emocionada al imaginar las batallas que estaba por venir. Yashima asintió ante esto.

"Una Sekirei con alas puede usar el máximo de sus habilidades y esta lista para pelear contra otras Sekirei. O al menos esas son las reglas que nos dieron al salir del MBI."

Finalizo y Keima se quedo pensativo unos instantes.

"¿Qué sucederá cuando la ultima Sekirei quede en pie?"

Pregunto pero Yashima solo negó con la cabeza.

"No estoy segura, pero se nos dijo que a la ultima Sekirei que quedara en pie se le concederá un deseo junto a su Ashikabi. A esto lo llaman 'Ascensión'."

Incluso se le ocurrió un nombre llamativo, pensó Keima mientras se levantaba, considerando que la chica ya no podría darle más información de utilidad, solo había una última duda por aclarar.

"¿Solo puede existir un Ashikabi por Sekirei o hay alguna variación a esta norma?"

Pregunto mientras miraba hacia las calles oscuras a través de la ventana de la cocina, sus manos entrelazadas tras él. Yashima negó con la cabeza.

"Una Sekirei solo puede tener un Ashikabi, pero un Ashikabi puede tener más de una Sekirei."

"Ya veo."

Asintió Keima para después girarse hacia ambas chicas.

"Gracias por aclararme estas dudas, la información me será de mucha utilidad."

Dijo con una suave sonrisa que causo un gran sonrojo en ambas chicas para después girarse rumbo al otro cuarto que había en el departamento y al que hasta ahora nadie había entrado. Poco después salió del mismo, cargando dos futones y colocándolos sobre el suelo. Procedió a levantar la mesa y colocarla a un lado para hacer espacio.

"Yo preparare los futones para que duerman, si desean tomar un baño, pueden hacerlo. El cuarto de baño esta hacia el fondo de ese pasillo."

Señalo y las chicas asintieron, después de ese día tan ajetreado, no les vendría nada mal.

"Musubi-san, lamentablemente no tengo una lavadora en este departamento, pero si quieres cambiarte de ropa, tengo un par de prendas que mi hermana dejo de su última visita. Lo mismo va para Yashima–san."

Explico terminando de arreglar los futones y volviendo a entrar al cuarto para después regresar con un par de camisas y pantalones deportivos. En verdad no tenía idea de por qué su estimada hermanita había dejado esas prendas allí, pero si era para ´provocarlo' y atraparlo en actos inmorales entonces le faltaba conocerlo mejor. El estaba en un plano superior a lo mundano de la realidad, tales trampas no surgían efecto en él.

"Son un poco pequeñas, pero creo que les quedaran bien."

Dijo mientras extendía un juego de ropa para cada una, las chicas las tomaron mientras agradecían, una con timidez y la otra con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, para después encaminarse hacia el baño. El chico suspiro y se metió en su cuarto.

El lugar estaba completamente a oscuras, así que Keima activo un interruptor ubicado en la pared del lugar. Sin embargo, en lugar de que se encendiera la luz de la lámpara en el techo, las pequeñas luces de las consolas que estaban distribuidas por la habitación se encendieron poco a poco, iluminando con una mezcla de varios colores tenues el lugar. Un segundo interruptor y ahora seis pantallas de plasma colocadas en un resistente armazón, que las sostenía en dos hileras de tres, se fueron encendiendo poco a poco en un brillo azul, una tras otra, iluminando el sillón que estaba frente a ellas y en donde varios mandos de consolas y un teclado podían verse ubicados en otro armazón circular al sillón.

El chico avanzo hasta tomar asiento y observo las distintas pantallas frente a él. Había perdido toda la tarde debido a su encuentro con las Sekirei y tenía el presentimiento de que el día siguiente no sería mas tranquilo, así que lo mejor era apurarse para completar la mayor cantidad de juegos que le fuera posible.

Con eso en mente, se avoco a la tarea de empezar los primeros tres.

* * *

Yashima regreso al cuarto donde estaba sus futones y se sentó junto a ellos. El cuarto de baño era muy pequeño como para que lo utilizaran ambas Sekirei al mismo tiempo, así que decidieron que Musubi lo usara primero y después lo usaría ella. Se sorprendió un poco de no hallar al chico en el lugar pero entonces recordó que había una habitación más en el departamento. Espero de manera paciente mientras escuchaba el tic tac del reloj y el tenue sonido de las gotas de agua caer en el cuarto de baño.

Cerró los ojos mientras pensaba que debería hacer ahora. No podía abusar de la amabilidad del chico por más tiempo, suficiente era con que les hubiera permitido pasar la noche allí y haberlas invitado a cenar. Lo mejor sería partir por la mañana para seguir buscando a su Ashikabi.

Ashikabi…

No pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste ante la idea de que solo ella seria la que tendría que partir, ya que el chico se había convertido en el Ashikabi de Musubi, así que desde ahora en adelante estarían juntos todo el tiempo. Volvió a sentir esa opresión en su corazón, pero ahora más fuerte que antes. La sola idea de alejarse del chico la entristecía y la hacía sentirse sola e insegura.

Fue entonces que recordó la sonrisa que les dedico el castaño. Yashima estaba segura que era una sonrisa más que nada educada, digna de un buen anfitrión, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse al notar lo apuesto que le hacía ver. Sintió el calor subirle al rostro de solo imaginar al chico dirigiéndole más de esas sonrisas. Tomándola de la mano mientras le susurraba su nombre con una sonrisa llena de cariño…

"Uueee…"

La chica sintió su cabeza dar vueltas debido al calor que se acumulo en su cabeza por sus propias fantasías, por lo que llevo sus manos a ellas en un intento de calmar ese mareo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Fantaseando hasta ese punto por una persona que apenas conocía. Fue entonces que lo entendió, sus ojos abriéndose ante la sorpresa de su propio descubrimiento. Ella seguramente estaba reaccionando también a él. Era muy raro que un Ashikabi tuviera más de una Sekirei, por eso supuso que ella no podría pertenecerle. Pero lo que le explicaron al castaño era la verdad. En el MBI le dijeron que habría Ashikabi's capaces de alar a varias Sekirei.

Gateo por el suelo con cierto nerviosismo y llego a la puerta de madera que separaba ambas habitaciones. Tenía que comprobarlo, tenía que ver una vez más a ese chico y comprobar si en verdad estaba reaccionando a él. Abriendo la puerta lentamente y sin hacer ruido, Yashima se asomo con los ojos cerrados, por temor a lo que podría ver del otro lado.

"Jujuju."

La suave risa del chico la saco de su nerviosismo por lo que abrió los ojos, preguntándose que sería lo que le causaría gracia al generalmente serio Ashikabi.

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al ver cuarto lleno de resplandecientes pantallas y aparatos que brillaban en diversos colores en ese cuarto a oscuras. Enfoco su vista a las pantallas y se sorprendió de ver a…

'¿Una chica?'

Se pregunto totalmente confundida, definitivamente en la pantalla había una chica que cada pocos segundos cambiaba de pose y gestos mientras varias letras pasaban a una velocidad que le impedía entender más de dos o tres palabras por cambio de pose. Observo las otras pantallas y descubrió que también había chicas en ellas, todas diferentes y haciendo diferentes cosas.

"¿Así que van por la ruta de la deportista sin autoconfianza? No puedo decir que no le pega."

Se escucho la voz de Keima mientras tecleaba los mandos a una velocidad que Yashima encontró difícil de ver en un humano promedió.

'¿Qué hace Sahashi-san?'

Se pregunto mientras gateaba hacia un lado y cerraba la puerta suavemente, esperando no darse por descubierta y así poder observar de mejor manera el curioso espectáculo que se desarrollaba. Se sentó un poco a la derecha detrás del sillón, en una parte poco iluminada del cuarto para después abrazar sus piernas y observar atenta lo que hacía el joven Ashikabi.

Por su parte, Keima se encontraba absorto en sus juegos, como supuso, no podría terminarlos todos a este ritmo, necesitaba más velocidad si quería capturar a todas las heroínas antes del amanecer.

"Supongo que no hay remedio…"

Dijo levantándose del sillón y Yashima por un momento temió haber sido descubierta, sin embargo, Keima solo fue hacia la izquierda, donde un estante llenos de cajas de discos se veía, tomo varias de las cajas y las coloco a un lado del asiento y después volvió coloco un disco en cada una de las 6 consolas.

"Tendré que entrar en modo Dios de las capturas…"

Se dijo con decisión y volvió a tomar asiento para después levantar sus manos, ante la confusión de la castaña.

'¿Modo Dios de las capturas?'

Yashima observo como el chico bajaba sus manos y comenzaba a teclear suavemente dos de los mandos frente a él. Las manos de Keima fueron incrementando poco a poco en velocidad y volvieron a ser igual de rápidas que como hacia unos minutos, pero no se detuvieron allí. Increíblemente su manos comenzaron a moverse mas y mas rápido mientras golpeaban furiosamente entre los distintos mandos hasta que en un momento que la Sekirei no supo diferenciar, el chico ya no tenia dos manos… ¡¿Tenía cuatro?

'¿Cu…cuatro manos?... ¡No, ahora son seis!'

Yashima se fue reincorporando poco a poco sin creer lo que sus ojos veían. El castaño estaba tecleando las consolas con 6 manos al mismo tiempo, manos que parecían emitir un brillo celeste. Pronto, este mismo brillo envolvió la silueta del chico por entero, dándole una apariencia superior… casi celestial…

"_Dime, Dios de las conquistas… ¿Podrás conseguir el final feliz de este juego?"_

Yashima recordó las palabras del presidente del MBI, nombrando a este chico como el Dios de las conquistas.

"¿Un… Dios?"

Se pregunto en un susurro, totalmente maravillada ante lo que veía. Fue en ese momento que decidió prestar más atención y gracias a sus desarrollados sentidos como Sekirei pudo percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo en realidad.

'No… no son seis manos las que tiene… solo son dos, pero las mueve tan rápido que parecen ser seis en realidad.'

Dijo no menos maravillada ante esto. Que un humano poseyera tal habilidad era imposible de creer.

"Así que Tenri… veo que tienes problemas con tu timidez…"

Susurro Keima mientras observaba las distintas pantallas, él las salvaría, sin duda acudiría a su rescate para aliviar ese peso en sus corazones.

"No te preocupes, te reuniré con tu amigo de la infancia…"

Era suave. Sus movimientos eran fluidos, como los de un pianista interpretando una bella melodía.

"Chihiro… No hay por qué tener miedo de ser especial, de brillar…"

Ningún movimiento era forzado, todo estaba perfectamente coordinado, como una danza, avanzando de manera armónica mientras el ritmo aumentaba rumbo a su final.

Keima Sahashi los veía, el final de cada una de esas 6 historias, más, solo un poco más y todas ellas serian felices, serian libres.

"Vamos chicas, solo un poco más…"

Sus manos parecieron ir a más mientras las imágenes en las pantallas cambiaban una tras otra de manera que a cualquier ser humano le sería difícil diferenciar entre formas y colores…

Pero el las veía claramente. El final estaba a unos pasos ya, era hora de terminar ese concierto.

"¡Ahora!"

Dijo levantando sus manos y Yashima soltó un pequeño jadeo, víctima de la expectación.

"¡Técnica secreta: Sincronización!"

Exclamo y sus manos se volvieron 6 de nueva cuenta, golpeando los 6 mandos al mismo tiempo. Pronto, las 6 pantallas mostraron los distintos finales de cada juego mientras las melodías de cada uno se mezclaban una con otra en singular armonía.

"Fuu…"

Soltó un suspiro el chico para después dejarse caer en el sillón, había estado muy bien, se dijo mentalmente mientras esbozaba una suave sonrisa.

"¡Asombroso!"

Yashima no pudo esconder su emoción ante lo que acababa de ver, no entendía del todo el propósito real de todo eso, pero los movimientos del chico fueron todo un espectáculo que la cautivo por completo.

El corazón del chico dio un bote al oír esa exclamación tan efusiva cerca de él y se llevo una mano a su pecho mientras giraba su vista para ver de qué se trataba. Con suma sorpresa descubrió a Yashima, tapándose la boca con las manos mientras parecía totalmente apenada por su propio grito.

"¿Yashima-san?"

Dijo para después levantarse molesto y apuntarla acusadoramente.

"¿¡Qué haces en mi habitación!"

Si algo odiaba el chico, era que invadieran su espacio personal. Ya suficiente tenia con la efusiva Musubi y su insistencia en el contacto físico como para que ahora incluso entraran en su habitación sin permiso.

"¡A-Ah! Yo…. ¡Lo siento mucho!"

Dijo totalmente avergonzada la chica mientras hacia una amplia reverencia, sabía que meterse en la habitación de alguien más sin permiso estaba mal, debió haber retenido su curiosidad por unos minutos. Seguramente ahora el chico estaría muy molesto y quizá la echaría de su casa.

Apretó aun más sus ojos ante este pensamiento. No quería separarse de él, no ahora que había la posibilidad de que fuera su Ashikabi destinado.

Keima soltó un sonoro suspiro y después camino hacia las consolas, para reemplazar los discos por otros nuevos.

"Ya no importa, para la próxima vez llama antes de entrar por favor."

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida ante el calmado tono de voz del chico, por lo que alzo su cabeza para verlo. Keima ya reacomodaba cajas en ese estante y buscaba por los que jugaría ahora. ¿La próxima ves? ¿No pensaba echarla entonces?

"¿Sucede algo?"

Pregunto el castaño observándola de manera curiosa y Yashima negó con la cabeza, sintiendo el calor de nuevo subir a su rostro. Estaba en lo cierto, ella estaba reaccionando al chico frente a ella. Se sintió algo incomoda sin saber que decir o hacer ahora que había sido descubierta. ¿Debería salir de la habitación? ¿Debería tratar de hacerle platica?

Decidiéndose por lo segundo, pregunto algo que le rondaba la mente desde que entro a esa habitación.

"Esto… Sahashi-san?"

Keima dirigió su mirada a la chica, la cual bajo su vista apenada.

"¿Qué son todos esos juegos que juegas?"

Pregunto tímidamente, esperando no molestarlo, pero para su sorpresa Keima solo asintió, haciendo valida la pregunta.

"Son Galgames, mejor conocidos como juegos de citas."

"¿Juegos de citas?"

Ahora si que estaba confundida, sabia de la existencia de los videojuegos e incluso había probado un par de juegos de peleas cuando estuvo en el MBI, pero nunca había escuchado de estos tipos de juegos.

"Básicamente, tomas el rol de un personaje masculino que debe ganarse el corazón de las chicas involucradas en el juego, a través de la toma de distintas decisiones que ayudaran a la heroína a resolver sus problemas personales. Aunque también existen juegos de citas enfocadas en el público femenino, los denominados Otome games."

Explico de manera clara y concisa, como si fuera un profesor dando una clase a sus estudiantes. Yashima dirigió su mirada a las pantallas, en un par de ellas los juegos que Keima había colocado ya habían iniciado por lo que varias chicas se veían aparecer.

"¿Son interesantes?"

Pregunto inocentemente, ya que ella los desconocía por completo. Dio un pequeño brinco cuando Keima respondió de manera efusiva.

"¡Por supuesto! Los galgames están basados en los sentimientos puros de las doncellas. Un buen galge te brindara una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados a lo largo de la historia, involucrándote en el papel del protagonista y llevando la experiencia de la jugabilidad a otro nivel. ¿Entiendes esto?"

Declaro fervientemente mientras la señalaba y Yashima asintió con un fuerte '¡Hai!', aunque en verdad no había entendido todo lo que le decía.

"Además…"

El tono de voz de Keima se suavizo tan repentinamente que sorprendió a la chica.

"Poder liberar a las doncellas de su sufrimiento es razón más que suficiente para encontrar el juego interesante."

Dijo mientras colocaba una mano en su frente y otra en su pecho. A Yashima le dio la impresión de que el chico parecía conmovido por algo, pero no supo decir qué.

"Entonces… ¿Sahashi-san es un Casanova?"

Se pregunto mas para sí que para el chico, pero este solo sonrió con gracia.

"¿Casanova? Por favor, no me coloques al nivel de esas personas. Yo no juego con el corazón de las doncellas."

Keima se reincorporo mientras extendía sus manos hacia los lados, como en un gesto de invitación muy parecido al que el presidente del MBI había hecho.

"¡Yo soy el Dios de las conquistas!"

Declaro tan firmemente que Yashima espero a que Keima soltara un '¡solo bromeo!' en cualquier momento, pero esto nunca ocurrió. El chico hablaba en serio.

"Ah…"

La chica se quedo sin saber que decir ante tan extraño comportamiento. Se pregunto si los demás humanos serían así o solo este en particular. Fue entonces que su mente hizo una relación de conceptos. Si él era el 'Dios de las capturas´, seguramente habría tenido más de una novia en el pasado… ¿y quizá una en el presente?

Nuevamente sintió esa opresión en su pecho que la había estado acosando a lo largo del día. Si el chico efectivamente tuviera una novia, eso acarrearía muchos problemas para todos. Seguramente el chico la amaba, así que no les prestaría atención ni a Musubi ni a ella misma. Se entristeció ante este pensamiento, no quería eso. Ella quería que Keima la mirara sola a ella. Decidió que mejor sería comprobarlo de la manera más sutil que pudiera hallar.

"Entonces… ¿Sahashi-san ha conquistado muchas chicas?"

"Así es."

"Y… ¿También en la vida real?"

Pregunto con cierta cautela, tratando de no sonar muy obvia, para su sorpresa la mirada de Keima cambio a una de aburrimiento mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el sillón.

"No tengo interés en las mujeres reales. Sus parámetros son demasiado estandarizados y carecen de una profundidad real."

Yashima parpadeo ante esta respuesta.

"¿Entonces Sahashi-san no está interesado en las mujeres reales?"

"Para nada."

Yashima sintió su rostro palidecer ante la otra posibilidad de esto.

"En… entonces… Sahashi-san Es…"

"No soy homosexual."

Contesto sin regresar a verla, ya suponiendo que la chica pensaría eso de él. Yashima suspiro aliviada, aun tenía posibilidades con él.

"Simplemente no encuentro a las mujeres del mundo real interesantes. Prefiero a las del mundo virtual."

Keima siguió tecleando y un silencio se formo de nuevo en la habitación. Yashima meditando sus palabras y preguntándose qué habría empujado al chico a esa actitud suya. ¿Quizá algo de su pasado?

"Musubi-san ya no debe tardar en salir del baño."

Aunque el comentario parecía aleatorio, Yashima entendió que el chico la estaba invitando a salir de la habitación educadamente. La chica asintió, dejando un 'Buenas noches, Sahashi-san' tras de sí al cerrar la puerta.

Keima dejo de teclear los mandos y se recargo contra el respaldo del sillón. Este evento con Yashima le confirmo lo que ya suponía. La chica estaba reaccionando a él. Era algo más que obvio si seguía los antecedentes de los cientos de juegos de citas que tenían una trama similar. La pregunta era si debería dejar que las cosas se dieran de manera natural, como con Musubi, o si debería actuar de alguna manera.

Negó con la cabeza, para empezar el no tenía ningún interés en este juego, a pesar de que ya estaba involucrado. Dejaría que el rio siguiera su curso y actuaria a como lo considerara adecuado en su momento.

* * *

Musubi salió del cuarto de baño vistiendo un pantalón deportivo de color rojo y una blusa blanca que se apretaba en su amplio busto, haciéndola sentir incomoda.

"Yashima-san, el baño esta libre."

Yashima asintió y se levanto para encaminarse al cuarto de baño, pero se interrumpió cuando Musubi le hablo.

"¿Y Keima-san?"

Yashima señalo a la puerta que separaba ambas habitaciones.

"Está en su habitación, me parece que dormirá allí."

"¿En serio? ¡Musubi dormirá con el entonces!"

Declaro alegremente y se metió en la habitación ante la mirada sorprendida de la chica, para después suspirar cuando oyó el grito de Keima decir '¿¡Es que a las Sekirei no les enseñaron a tocar la puerta?'

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Ella no lo había hecho mejor que Musubi.

* * *

Musubi se encontraba sentada en el suelo con la cabeza gacha mientras recibía el sermón de Keima acerca de la privacidad, sumándole el regaño pasado por su falta de modestia.

"¿Entiendes lo que te digo?"

Pregunto molesto y Musubi solo asintió.

"Hai, Keima-san. Lo siento mucho."

Contesto casi en un sollozo y Keima no pudo evitar suspirar pesadamente, quizá se había pasado un poco, se dijo para después colar una mano en la cabeza de la chica, acariciándola un poco mientras miraba hacia un lado algo incomodo.

"Bien, si lo entiendes entonces supongo que no habrá problema."

Musubi sintió su rostro enrojecer ante la primera caricia que le hacia su ashikabi y no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente para después lanzarse a abrazarlo.

"¡Keima-san!"

Exclamo alegremente a la vez que abrazaba al chico por el cuello mientras este se esforzaba por liberarse desesperadamente. ¡Esa chica no había entendido nada!

Finalmente se pudo separar de ella y alejarse unos pasos. Respiro profundamente un par de veces para recuperar la compostura. Esas chicas le estaban exigiendo una paciencia que ni siquiera con Yukari solía tener.

"¿Puedo preguntar por qué entraste?"

Cuestiono mientras ajustaba sus lentes y cerraba los ojos. Allí estaba otra vez esa migraña.

"¡Musubi quiere dormir junto a Keima-san!"

Dijo alegremente mientras alzaba sus brazos.

"Imposible."

La corto de inmediato.

"¿Ehh? ¿Por qué?"

Musubi pareció decepcionada por la negativa.

"Mira a tu alrededor, no hay espacio aquí para que duerman dos personas."

Dijo señalando a su alrededor, la habitación llena de consolas, cajas y pantallas. Era imposible extender un Fûton para que durmiera una persona. Mucho menos para dos.

"¿Eh? ¿Entonces donde dormirá Keima-san?"

Se pregunto confundida.

"No tengo planeado dormir hoy. Tengo cosas importantes que hacer así que pasare despierto toda la noche."

"¡Entonces Musubi acompañara a Keima-san!"

"No."

Otra vez fue cortada de pronto por la definitiva de Keima y Musubi bajo su rostro, sus ojos mostrándose triste.

"¿A Keima-san le desagrada Musubi?"

Pregunto con dolor en su pecho. Musubi quería mucho a Keima-san, él era su salvador y su preciado Ashikabi-sama… si Keima-san odiaba a Musubi, ella no sabría que debería hacer…

"No seas tonta."

La voz de Keima la saco de su pena mientras volteaba a verlo. Keima retiro sus lentes y le dedico una suave sonrisa a la Sekirei frente a él.

"A mí no me desagradas, simplemente no hay motivo para que me acompañes. Para mi es más importante que descanses y puedas estar llena de energía todos los días. ¿Entiendes eso, Musubi?"

La Sekirei sintió su rostro enrojecer al ser llamada sin ningún honorifico. Además, el chico le estaba dando a entender que se preocupaba por ella, cosa que le lleno de calidez el corazón.

"¡Hai! ¡Keima-san!"

"Entonces ve adormir, que descanses."

La despidió sin dejar de sonreír y Musubi por poco olvida abrir la puerta para poder salir.

"Que descanses, Keima-san."

Y con eso, el cuarto quedo en silencio de nuevo.

"Fuuu…"

Keima soltó un suspiro mientras dejaba caer sus hombros, perdiendo cualquier rastro de aquella sonrisa. En verdad tratar con esas chicas sería muy agotador para él, pero era totalmente necesario. Estar en buenos términos con sus Sekirei era un requisito fundamental de este juego.

Se coloco de nueva cuenta sus lentes y se sentó frente a las pantallas. Era hora de seguir con sus conquistas.

Ending: Insert Song-Happy End (Sountrack Kami nomizo shiru sekai).


End file.
